


I’m screaming in our mind

by MartiniGlassesMakeGoodStraws



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
Genre: Angie just wants to help, Based of Art, Beheading, F/M, Gore, Incest, Multi, Murder, Occult, Rituals, angie x kiyo is my otp ngl, kiyo likes Angie don’t be dumb ok, might continue, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiniGlassesMakeGoodStraws/pseuds/MartiniGlassesMakeGoodStraws
Summary: Korekiyo tells Angie about his sister, she wants to help. It ends horribly. Idea belongs to @x0x_v4mp1r3_v0m1t_x0x ! Their art brings me joy
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 12





	I’m screaming in our mind

Angie sat across from kiyo, head in her hands not quite listening to what he was saying. She was just focused on his face, the way his eyes crinkled when he got passionate, and he they clouded when he touched on a rather morbid subject, she couldn’t tell whether it was sadness or apathy but either way, it was a beautiful expression. He was recounting a story to her about some northern tribe when she asked “don’t you have a sister?” Angie was immediately confused, she hadn’t even been thinking about kiyos sister, let alone be curious enough to ask about her. Korekiyo paused, looked left to right, and nodded. “It’s a rather strange story..” he murmured underneath his breath. Angie resumed her usual happy expression, “well I have lots of time!”

“My sister meant the world to me, and I to her, we loved each other as the sun loved the moon, as the sky loved he stars. She was my everything, and while our love was forbidden, it did not stop us. And ever since we were but children, she had terrible health. And there was nothing we could do about it. Days after days turned to months after months, to years after years of worry. Because of her terrible health, my dear sister was incredibly lonely, she had no friends except me. So all our time was spent together, it was glorious.” He sighed, “she was the one who tailored this uniform. Such a perfect fit..” kiyo shook his head and continued “she soon died. My poor poor sister, my true love, died without a friend. So she spoke to me, telling me to send her friends in the after life. So I did! With her help I picked out girls she thought would be wonderful friends!” Angie quickly interrupted, “how did you send them to her..?” And as quick as he had been silenced, korekiyo spoke again, “by ending their precious lives,” which left Angie to gasp, but kiyo did not let her stop him from speaking again, deciding to continue his story. “I want to give her 100 hundred friends. But I’m not quite there yet, oh well. Onto the story again. I saw my beloved sister again after some village natives tied me up and nearly whipped me to death, ever since then she has spoke to me in my head, calming me when I am frightened. Consoling me when I am upset, she’s in my head now as well,” this left Angie speechless, and feeling quite sorry for her dear friend. 

During the next few days Angie scoured the library. Trying to find exactly what she needed. And then she found it. Surprisingly by accident, The Occult’s Book Of Rituals And Spells, written by an old Druid am impossibly long time ago, Angie spent hours upon hours flipping through the book, trying to find a spell that could separate korekiyo and his sister, to give her back to him physically. It was exactly what spell she needed, albeit a difficult one. The items she would have to collect where:  
Blood of the spellcaster -Angie-  
Hair of the targeted -kiyo-  
Nail of the targeted -kiyo-  
Cloth touched by whom needs to be seperated “kiyos sister”   
And a smudged item that seemed to be “tear of the t..sp..” Angie assumed it to be tear of the spellcasfer,   
A sigil she didn’t recognised on the floor made of ash,   
A mannequin,   
And to read of the following words:  
Duobus fieri unum, unum fiat duo,   
gemini, ad vitam et mortem.   
reduc, quod erat oblitus   
lacrimam vitae  
panno nativitatis   
sanguinem invicem  
separant qui pate  
The spell seemed to have a misspelling in the end, but Angie didn’t see it. She ran to korekiyo to assemble what she would have to do.

At midnight, a week after Angie had proposed the spell to kiyo, the stood in a small room with everything laid out to them. “Lay down next to the mannequin.” She instructed, korekiyo obliged. Taking a small pocket knife, she slit open her palm, wincing at the pain. She lay down the knife between kiyo and the mannequin, who had kiyo apply stick on its lips prior, and then plucked a hair from her companions head. He made no expression, but his eyes glinted with hope. He handed her a nail clipping of his, and she did as the spell instructed and bite it in half, she swallowed one half and lay the other on the mannequins eyelid. Turning back to kiyo, Angie took out a pair of scissors and snipped a hole in korekiyos pants, which caused him to crease his brow in disdain. Ignoring this, Angie placed the square of cloth onto the mannequins stomach. She leant over and poked her eye a little bit, just enough to cause a thick tears to roll down her cheek and onto the mannequins chest. It was done, all that needed to happen now was the incantation. 

Kiyo and Angie both breathed in deep, and recounted the words in perfect unison. There was a blinding light, as the ashes lit themselves back into high rising flames, and a faint feminine voice could be heard, speaking in an ancient tongue. 

When they awoke, kiyo went to sit up, only to find he wasn’t quite in control of his body, as it was laying next to him. He looked down, and Angie spoke from their shared mouth “what happened...?” Without any time to respond, kiyos body sat up, “what did you do?” A womanly voice asked, and instead of it coming from some intruder, it came from korekiyos old body’s lips. Kiyo S- kiyo’ sister, stood up. Shaky from the lack of control, korekiyo and Angie continued to lay on the floor, dumbfounded, slowly, they managed to stand. With shaky legs and bad coordination, they made their way to the book. And found what they dreaded. They had done the spell wrong, and bellow the spell in fine print said “if the spell is done in correctly, effects are irreversible.” The book was dropped, and the two of them turned, eyes widening in dread as the realised, yes, they had brung back korekiyos sister, but now they had trapped korekiyo in Angie’s body. Cursed to forever share a consciousness. Something snaps in Angie, and she reaches down for the knife, sprinting towards the unsuspecting ghostly girl. And dragged the knife across her throat. Causing blood to spurt of from her neck. And still in the haze, as the sister wasn’t dead, Angie brought the knife down several times in a sawing motion, effectively decapitating the poor girl. 

When Angie and kiyo came too, the body was on the floor, covered in blood. They dropped the knife and in their head, kiyo wailed with despair, the same sound erupting from their mouth. They aren’t sure how long they stayed like that. Shaking and wailing in front of the dead body. Slowly but surely, over the course of a few hours, kiyo and Angie became a singular being. Well, only kind of. They adopted the name kiyangie. In honour of the both of them.

Kiyangie desperately wanted to be their own person. But with korekiyo and Angie constantly fighting for dominance in their mind, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Picking up the severed head, kiyangie held it in their arms. Rocking it back and forth like one would do with a sleeping child.


End file.
